We're stronger than this
by starslaugh
Summary: He then irresistibly brought his lips to mine. Such a sweet burning kiss. Backing away from me slowly, locking his eyes with mine again Edward said “Forever Bella, you will always be mine forever”
1. Chapter 1

**I will only do this once all characters and all belong to Stephenie Meyer…**

**The Story:**

**Edward and Bella's struggle's with her upcoming change..Graduation has passed and Bella is just awaiting her change due date but what if a piece of jewelry begins to cause trouble, deadly trouble..First fanfic..check it out..**

I lay sprawl on my bed listening to Paramore contemplating how badly my day had been. Charley had been called away to some police convention for the weekend so I didn't have to worry about making dinner for him. Graduation had just passed a week ago but Carlisle had postponed changing me till my dad got back and we meaning the Cullen's and I could leave for our vacation before heading off to college. Though really we where planning on changing me.

This brings me back to the point of how my day ended badly. Edward and I since graduation day hadn't exactly been seeing eye to eye on things. Like this afternoon Mike somehow found out my dad was leaving for the weekend so while laying in the Cullen's living room with the rest of the Cullen teens watching TV my cell phone started ringing. When I opened it I saw it was a text from Mike wanting me to go with him and some other kids to watch a movie. I was about to text him "No I didn't feel like going" when Edward who was lying behind me said to go.

"But really don't want to go" I told him beginning to get agitated. Then he began telling me to just go because later on I wouldn't be able to see any of my high school friends again. I tried explaining again that I really didn't want to go and be bothered by Mike, when he abruptly stood off the couch and began walking towards the front door. The others in the room at this point started looking between me and Edward wondering what would happen next.

"Where are you going" I asked Edward clearly baffled.

"To drop you off with the others" he answered almost as if I was slow. I just frowned at him wondering why he was pushing me to go see people I didn't want to see.

"Edward I don't want to go" I repeated to him again.

He let out a sigh and told me that if I didn't go I would be missing out on being a human. I understood what he was trying to do but I still did not want to go.

"No" I told him knowing he would be mad. I looked behind me to the others when I heard a muttered "Uhoh".

"What do you mean No" asked Edward advancing slowly back towards me.

Tired of having the same conversation I just told him "Please Edward I don't want to go, so just come back and lay with me"

Apparently he wasn't listening to me or paying attention because he continued as if I hadn't asked him anything. "Bella what do you mean No" he asked again. He gave a quick glance to Jasper who I forgot was feeling the anger coming off of Edward and me.

Having finally had enough I yelled at Edward "Are you even listening to me!"

"Of course I'm listening to you, how could I not" he yelled back at me.

I understood what he really meant but the way it came out was just way to harsh for me to handle at the moment. I quickly looked down embarrassed, angered and saddened at what he had said. After what felt like an eternity for me but was more like 10 seconds I got off the couch and excuse myself from the rest of the Cullen's in the living room and began walking towards the front door.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" Edward said while coming towards me. Another quick glance at Jasper who had began clutching his chest because of what I was feeling and he continued "Bella please don't feel like that" Finally catching my hands in his but not for long.

"Edward not right now…please…just not right now" I whispered while tugging me hands out of his, looking down at the floor fearing that if I looked at him I would break and just began crying.

"Honey please do not feel like that" he said to me. "Come on we'll go upstairs and talk about it"

"No Edward not right now just…just give me some time, I mean you do have eternity" I answered and walked out the front door leaving him there. Knowing full well the impact my choice of words would have on him. Alice and Rosalie where outside by the time I reached the bottom of the porch.

"Can we take you home" asked Alice.

"Please" I answered.

After dropping me off Alice said she would send someone to check on me throughout the night repeatedly so I wouldn't get scared all night by myself. Knowing fully well she wouldn't send Edward I told her I was fine with it. That' how I ended up in my room all by myself.

Since I was still upset and not tired at all I decided to watch some home videos of myself from when I was younger. Renee use to send them to Charlie all the time before I moved out here with him. So he was fully stocked with embarrassing moments from the life of Isabella Swan.

I must have dosed of because I woke up after hearing a faint laughter that was trying to be muffled. I looked around and spotted Rosalie and Emmett watching a home video from when I was seven years old trying to ride a bike. It was pretty obvious from the video that even as a child I was a total klutz because of all the band aids I had on my arms and legs, I even had band aids on nine of my ten fingers.

Noticing the clock on top of the TV I saw that it was only 12:11. Glancing at the video I knew what was going to happen next since I experienced it so I told Emmett "If you think what you just saw was funny wait till the next scene comes up"

The scene was of me on my yellow bike, I had a big grin on my face because that was one of the first times I had ridden a bicycle. I was riding in my old drive way in circles and up and down the sidewalk while Renee taped me. After minutes Renee told me to turn my bike around and go inside and wash up for dinner, so like any other kid that listens to their parents I did what I was told. Though I ended up riding my bike up the drive way towards the house, when I remembered Renee never taught me how to stop and you could tell in the video I didn't know how to stop since I kept turning my handle bars left and right but I still continued to go up the drive way. Till I crashed into Renee' car.

You could hear Renee's voice asking if I was ok. After I had fallen off my bike I just stayed on the floor and stared at her. I remember thinking _how can she forget to tell her daughter who's a magnet for danger how to stop her bike_. Once she finally realized why I wasn't answering her she finally said "Oh baby I'm sorry I forgot" and started laughing. Noticing her distraction my seven year old self on the video when up to Renee and shoved the camera into her face then walked away. You could hear Renee trying to talk to me and apologies but I was already passed the doorway into the house.

With a smile on my face I drifted off to sleep half listening to Emmett try to muffle his laughter, and I swear that Rosalie had a smile on her face.

**Ok guys this is my first fanfic ever so how about you drop me a review and tell me how I did…. **

**Loki**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II "**The Green Gem**"

Last time

With a smile on my face I drifted off to sleep half listening to Emmett try to muffle his laughter, and I swear that Rosalie had a smile on her face.

Now

_I found myself walking into Edwards's room. Looking around I spotted him sitting Indian style by his window, distinctively I could hear the notes to Michael Nyman's "The Heart Asks Pleasures First" in the background. Edward looked so destroyed just looking out the window. Noting his appearance I noticed he was still wearing yesterdays clothes making me wonder how long he had been sitting there being so morose._

_"Edward?" I tentatively asked, stepping closer to him._

_"Bella" he said turning at the sound of my voice._

_We stood apart just taking in each others appearance, looking at the damage we had done to each other by being apart. Hurt so much hurt we cause each other, but yet that is the way love is. After a while of looking at each other I had to look down or else I would run to him without hesitation._

_"Bella…are you really here?" Edward asked._

_Instead of answering I chose to come closer to him, upon realizing what I was doing Edward closed his eyes. I reached out to caress his cheek with my hand, but my whole hand went right through his face._

_I gasped. _

_Upon hearing me Edwards eyes flashed open. A look of horror crossed my face and Edward began to move closer to me but I started to back away._

_"Bella what's wrong?"_

_His voice began to grow fainter and Edward himself began to disappear along with his room. Then it was all completely gone, everything around me was dark nothing to see only darkness. Memories of when I was a child began replaying in my mind waking up crying at night because of my fear of the darks. Soon I began to cry, being alone in the dark._

_"Bella"_

_Then I heard Edwards voice calling my name. I looked around to try and see him but he wasn't there only darkness, miles and miles of darkness._

_"Bella"_

_I began running towards where I believed his voice was coming from. The only thing I could hear was my labor breathing and the pounding of each step took. Half afraid of the darkness and more afraid of running into something that comes out only in the dark. A faint light was visible ahead; I kept running knowing I would soon be at the end, but the light wasn't getting any closer and then I was falling._

I awoke with a start the first thing I felt where the cold arms encircling me and unhesitatingly I clung to them. Looking around I realized I was in my bedroom, laying in my bed, Alice, Carlisle, and Emmett waiting by my doorway to spring to action. I took a deep breath and immediately Edward stiffened.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to Edward forgetting for the moment that everybody in the room could hear.

"It's ok" he whispered back.

"Bella are you ok?" asked Carlisle. Coming closer and kneeling down by my bed to examine me, eyeing Edward at the same time to let me go. Edward then released me.

"Bella what happened?" Carlisle asked me while examining me.

"I don't know I remember falling asleep last night downstairs…my voice trailed off, trying to think how I ended up in my room.

"Oh sorry, that was Rosalie's and my doing, we thought you might be more comfortable in your bed then in the couch downstairs" said Emmett sheepishly.

"Thanks Emmett. Well yeah I fell asleep downstairs and next thing I know I was walking into Edward's room, Edward and I were…

"Then what happened Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"She tried touching me but she-

"I couldn't touch Edward my hand went right through his face, then he along with his room disappeared and I was in the dark, completely engulfed by darkness. I then heard Edward calling my name and began running towards it, and then I fell and woke up" I finished telling them what happened.

"But wait how did Edward get into your dream?" asked Emmett out loud voicing what was on everybody's dream.

"I don't know" I answered.

"So then you're alright now Bella" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes, I'm alright"

"In that case I'll make a few phone calls and try and reason what happened. Emmett, Alice I think it's time we went home"

"Actually I need to speak to Alice and Edward I think you should go home" I said looking down abashed.

"But Bella-

"Edward please" I said again.

"Bella," he said seizing my chin and guiding it to face him. "I will come back later" Edward then proceeded out behind Emmett and Carlisle. Alice waited a few seconds before she approached me making sure everyone was really gone before we could talk.

"Bella what's wrong, what happened?" Alice asked coming to sit at the edge of my bed.

"I don't know Alice, I don't know" I said began to cry all over again feeling scared and hurt because of all that's happened.

"Bella its ok we'll figure out what happened, so come on don't worry"

"But we don't know that Alice, we don't even know what happened today" I tried telling her starting to wipe away my tears.

"Actually I have heard similar situations like this occur before except I've never heard about a human being involved" I kept staring at her wondering if she was going to continue or not, she must have read my mind since she said "Oh yes"

"Well supposedly there have been situations where vampires who feel the same as their mate at the same time share connections and are able to grasp on to each other for that moment. The weird thing about this is that the connection is supposed to be a positive one not a negative one" Alice finished telling me.

"You said it only happens to vampires do you think maybe…no not possible" I said the last part to myself.

"What's not possible Bella" Alice asked.

"Do you think that maybe because of James I might be turning into a vampire or a half vampire?"

"Bella that's preposterous, Edward sucked out all the venom"

"But Alice why did my scar stay cold even now you touch it your self and you'll see its cold"

Alice then began moving restlessly on my bed, trying to get comfortable in her sitting position. "Bella what's under your mattress rocks?" She asked.

She then picked up the mattress from the side she was sitting on and pulled something out, a necklace.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing, "Alice said eyeing the necklace, which was a green gemstone half wrapped by a tiny chain. "Why did you put this under your bed Bella, it's so pretty?"

Alice I didn't even know that was down there" I told her.

"We'll here put it on" Alice told me as she began clasping the necklace around my neck. Once the whole necklace was around my neck a cold feeling went down from my neck to my toes causing me to shiver.

"Beautiful" murmured Alice. "How about now we get you ready for today, then feed you and run you over to my house so we can hang out?" Alice asked excitedly most likely knowing something would happen between Edward and me.

"Sure" I agreed knowing full well Edward and I couldn't be apart longer or else we would drive each other nuts with the pain we inflict on ourselves.

**Well drop me a review….**

**Lates**

**Loki**


	3. Chapter 3

So finally this one's up…I kept putting it off because I was busy and finally today I woke up and told myself I wasn't allowed to do anything till this chapter was up…So here it is.

P.s…I found listening to Yellowcards "Only One" helped a lot with this chapter..

**Chapter 3**

You Are My Only One

I had just slid off of Alice's back, when I halted outside the Cullen's home. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my stomach not sure if I was ready to see Edward yet. I wanted to fix this _thing_ going on between Edward and me, but there was that little part at the back of my head always taunting me, trying to find a valid reason for him to love me, a plain brunette. Alice had continued towards the house but turned around when she notices I wasn't next to her.

She frowned when she saw me and said "Come on it'll be ok, I promise. Remember" she finished tapping her head. Trusting her I followed her towards the house.

I had barely passed the doorway when two cold familiar arms enclosed me in a hug. Didn't I tell you I would come back to you, not the other way around "whispered Edward in my ear with his arms around me" 

Could we just go to your room "I whispered, while looking down at the floor. I was trying my hardest not to blush though Alice was witnessing this display of emotion. yeah come on" Edward said as he released his hold on me, but then proceeded to just hold my hand. We made our way into his room, where Edward led me to sit on his couch. Though he took a seat I chose to pace a little towards his wall size window. Once reaching it I turned towards Edward while leaning lightly on the window, and noticed how much he was hurting sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Bella I'm sorry about the things I –

"No Edward you don't have –

"No please Bella let me finish. I'm so very sorry about yesterday. I know we will have other arguments in our future and we will both say things that will hurt us at the moment, but we'll get passed that because were strong and our love is strong. Just please Bella, please forgive me for hurting you "Edward said still looking down, ashamed to look at me.

Tears were pouring down my face by the time he had finished speaking, I had already crossed the room through the middle of his apology. Once I reached him I knelt down in front of him, pulled his hand away from his face and caressed his cheek with my hand. "Edward you will always be my only one" I told him now cradling his face in both of my hands. Looking deep into his eyes I could see all his love, I knew full well he saw the same thing in mine.

Still keeping our gazes on each other very slowly I began closing the gap between us. Realizing what I doing and wanted Edward abruptly grasped me around my waist with one arm while his other arm snaked up to my neck, and very lightly brought me forward to him. Only centimeters apart but our bodies crushed together I whispered to Edward "I love you". He then irresistibly brought his lips to mine. Such a sweet burning kiss. Backing away from me slowly, locking his eyes with mine again Edward said "Forever Bella, you will always be mine forever"

Picking me up from kneeling in front of him Edward then lay us both down on his couch where I proceeded to draw with my fingers all over his face, while he closed his eyes and just held me. He began to sing my lullaby to me and soon I fell soundlessly asleep in his arms.

**Big Thanks to Starskysea….you helped a lot**

**I hope you guys liked to chapter….**

**Review people that's why the little button is there…**


End file.
